Continued efforts to detect evidence of RNA tumor virus in human breast carcinoma cell lines have focused on a search for nucleotide sequences in these cells related to the genomes of mouse mammary tumor virus (MMTV) and Mason Pfizer monkey virus (MPMV). Technical difficulties in the preparation of satisfactory radioactive cDNA probes for these viruses have prevented significant progress in the past 9 months.